The problems of winter driving in many parts of the world are well-known. Vehicles frequently slip, skid or get stuck in or on snow and ice. A variety of techniques and methods have been used to attempt to overcome this problem. Many such prior art devices are difficult to attach to the vehicle's wheels or tires, or require special tires or wheels. Examples include tire chains, tire traction devices, and tires with special treads or studs, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,426,949; 6,536,491; 6,047,754; 5,322,107; and 5,198,048; all of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes.
The need continues, however, for a way to increase traction for a vehicle when needed without special tires, or without special equipment attached to the tires.